scaled wings
by mandaree1
Summary: dragon live, unknown to many humans. when the knowledge of this comes to S.P.R, and the fact that one of there own is one of them, with a past that never could have been thought off, comes to light. no one knows what the outcome to be. i don't own ghost hunt
1. Chapter 1

**I noticed there were no mai fanfics like this. NOT a spyro crossover! Though the father's name is the same as one of the characters and same image, it's not a crossover! I just like the name and dragon! DISCLAIMER I do NOT own ghost hunt ~depressed look~**

**flashback **

_A large, orange dragon, named ignites, watched as his mates egg started to hatch. He was worried about it, for it wasn't hatched like a normal egg. For a proper dragon it spent 15,000 years to hatch, although most dragons only lived half that, 5,000 around man, 5,000 in the water, and 5,000 years in the air. But this baby dragon spent 10,000 years among man, because someone took her away from her roost. And 2,500 years around the other two, so it was likely to become a human lover, which was prohibited._

_His mate, Selecta, sat next to him her beautiful blue scales shimmering in the moonlit cave. He looked over and studied her once again. She had long, sleek blue scales with beautiful teeth and long wings with smooth ends._

_"You're worried about our child aren't you?" she asked, knowledge evident in her voice_

_"Yes" I answered softly "what if she turns to humans? We would have to fight for her survival, and shed never be truly safe."_

_Selecta shook her head and answered "then she will. It is her choice and we will support her no matter what. Now hush, she's finally coming out."_

_Out of the egg came a small, brown dragon with brown eyes. You could see both the mothers and the father's heritage in her wings and claws. Ignites gave a smile as he slowly picked up his daughter, she was small enough right now to fit in one paw, and gave her a careful hug and kiss._

_"Our daughter should be named mai" ignites spoke to Selecta "it just sounds right."_

_She nodded her head and said "our little mai"_

**End of flashback mais P.O.V**

I remember my hatching day like it was yesterday, not 14 years ago. I missed being with my dead family, but I liked staying with my human family as well.

'If they knew I was a dragon' I thought, and then shook my head 'I don't want to think about it.'

Most dragons get killed because of humans. Either from pollutants or direct murder, like in the Middle Ages, when we tried to make friends with them, humans were considered bad news to most dragons. I entered the S.P.R building and made naru his stupid tea before he asked.

'Today is a normal day so far.' I thought to myself 'But that doesn't mean it will stay that way. Life likes to throw me fastballs on days like this.'

I handed naru his tea before he yelled for it, and set to work on the files. I smirked, remembering when I had no clue what files were, and tried to set them aflame to experiment.

"Is something funny?" Naru snapped, with a look of a mixture of annoyance and irritation in his voice and face

"Just some memories" I answered mysteriously.

His poorly hidden irritation always was fun to watch, it was of the many things I loved about him. I wish I could tell him that but their way to many possibilities of failure, and I'm not even human. I may be a rouge dragon but that doesn't mean that I don't follow some of the rules, and even I know not to take a human as a mate.

'Heck' I thought to myself 'I'm not even supposed to be near humans, let alone love one."

"We have a client today. Mai" naru said, and while I didn't look like it I listened to every word "so try to act smart for them so as to not drive them away."

I rolled my eyes and answered "if I'm so dumb, trick someone else into being one of your assistants."

He almost looked surprised, and I almost laughed, but neither would happen openly at the moment, because the doorbell sounded through the building. I stood and opened the door to see my old friend, a dragon. I openly gaped at him for a minute and looked at his new appearance in his human form. He had red hair, like his scales, with brown eyes, much like mine. He was around Lin's height with one ear pierced with a flying dragon earring.

"Hello Mai" he said with a dragon accent, it sounded a lot like an African accent, but I knew better "how are things on your end?"

"Fine" I answered then pulled him outside so the others couldn't hear "what the hell are you doing here! Dragons aren't supposed to go near humans."

He growled and hissed "like you've ever listened to that rule! And master sent me, we need a humans help for this."

I cringed, the master is the strongest dragon of us all, and hated me with all the guts he has. If he needs humans, it means his life is in major danger. He doesn't really care for the rest of us dragon, but he's too strong to fight.

"damnit" I cursed "why can't he get off his large ass and do it himself!"

He just shook his head and said "let's hope this works out." And we walked inside again wondering all that would happen.

**I want one review for this so I know to post chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! And I would like another review please!**

**Flashback/ Mai's P.O.V**

_Mai stopped next to the other dragon being shown to our master. He was all red with brown eyes, and large claws and fangs. He looked at me and gave a large, fanged, grin._

_'I'm Livan" he said with an interesting accent "who are you?"_

_"My name's Mai" I answered "you've got pretty scales!" _

_I bounced up and down from anticipation and almost toppled him over. He grabbed my shoulders and held my on the ground so I didn't fly off_

_"Careful" Livan rumbled "you might get in trouble."_

_I stopped automatically and put on a serious expression, and hoped I wouldn't mess things up_

**End of flashback/ Mai's P.O.V**

I breathed out a tiny bit of fire from my mouth as we walked in "you better not tell them anything." I said as I glared, trying to intimidate him.

He raised his hands 'if I did, we'd both be killed in horrid ways, and you know it."

"I hate it when you give ominous threats" I ground out before we went into the room again to see naru and Lin staring at us like we each had 4 heads.

I rolled my eyes and gestured at Livan "he's an old friend of mine and we were quickly catching up."

They nodded and we sat across from each other. His eyes glowed in interest, probably because I had just lied, something he almost never saw me do when we were little. I glared back, and he gave me a lopsided grin

"I'm not sure friends are what you could call it" he said smoothly "more like, allies with benefits."

It took all of my strength not to hit him; he didn't even realize what that meant to humans.

"He comes from an old family" I said while the others gaped "he means that we can give each other strength if things get really rough."

They relaxed then and nodded. Livan however, looked confused "what's wrong with what I said?"

I rolled my eyes and said "you don't want to know."

He nodded his head and we got back to business "there's an evil demon haunting our estate. Which happens to be centuries old."

"What estate?" naru asked

"The Taniyama residence, which is actually buildings made in intersecting caves that were naturally formed thousands of years ago" Livan replied with a smirk and I growled, he was always a spotlight lover, it can be annoying.

Even naru gaped at this then he managed to get out "I never realized Mai had such an amazing sounding home."

I sent him a glare and ground out "I stopped being around my family after my parents died. We are of different religions and minds."

Livan snorted "defiantly different minds, you always got into fights with the head too. You even went as far as to slap him when you knew all that could happen."

I sat back in the sofa to make sure that their stares went around me.

"Back to the story" I said so the attention would be off me and on Livan.

Taking the hint Livan started up again "it attacks anything it can get its hands on, usually the children of our house, and hurts them horribly in horrible ways."

I gave a strangled noise "are they okay?" I asked desperately, my motherly dragon instinct kicking in.

"Most of them will be" was all that he could say to make me feel better "two have died, others are badly scarred. I beg of your help."

Naru nodded "I'll take this case, or else Mai will never let it go, and I'm somewhat interested in the house of yours."

He nodded and looked at me and smiled softly and spoke in a happy voice "I've missed talking to you Mai. You were and awesome friend of mine and I've missed talking to you."

The memories were enough for me to let go just enough to hug him "I've missed you as well."

**Naru's P.O.V**

I don't like Mai's old friend, he doesn't feel human. He gave off this aura of something monster-like, a lot like Mai when she was angry. When they hugged something panged in my chest and I frowned, I must need to see a doctor.

He stood up and was about to leave but said one last farewell "Mai, you might want to be careful" he warned her for some odd reason "the others in the family still aren't happy with your decisions you've made, they might try to pick fights."

She nodded and answered "I know that, but there family, whether I want them to be or not."

**Yes it's short. I want a few reviews so I know some are reading. Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Thank you for the reviews. Most of my chapters will have flashbacks at the beginnings. **

**Flashback/ Mai's P.O.V**

_A 9 year old dragon Mai was standing at a cliff. Her parents Ignites and Selecta watched her and smiled. She looked over to them one more time then to her fragile brown wings._

_"Are you sure this will work?" she had asked hesitantly "my wings are really small."_

_Ignites laughed and said "there the perfect size for you, and you'll loving flying once you learn."_

_Mai gulped again and Selecta huffed "Mai" she had said "you're going to have to learn at some point, but I don't think you want to learn how birds do."_

_Nodding nervously she stepped back around 15 steps then ran with all her might and threw herself over the cliff. The wind whipped her face, making her tear up slightly as she spread her small wings and hoped. The wind caught, and she was brought up and instincts took effect. She flapped as hard as possible to keep up with the wind. Adrenaline pumping she managed to catch and updraft and soared._

_Roaring in dragon tongue with new found glee, Mai realized her mother and father were flying next to her. She smiled, this was a wonderful day._

**End of flashback/ Mai's P.O.V**

When we reached the cave everyone was still gawking. They were shocked about the family estate. I remember the first human mansion I ever saw, I gawked as much as they are. What I was truly worried about though was when they met my grandfather, the head. I knew he wouldn't put up a façade, and the thought of them finding out I wasn't human was going to make an interesting development.

It'd be dumb to say I wasn't scared though. In fact, I was terrified, but curious at the same time. One of my biggest hobbies was studying human reaction, and I doubt that any of them could be expecting this coming development. So I was free to assume that I'd learn how shock would look on their faces, and perhaps disgust as well. We all walked through the caves, and I listened to the sound of water dripping down. We reached the main house rather quickly, and I smiled at how it hadn't changed in the years since I'd last been there.

The house is an old wooden house in a large cave with a large cliff that went off towards the sea. It also has a hole in the roof so sunlight and moonlight could flow freely onto the house top, adding a mysterious quality.

"Wow, Mai" Ayako said "why didn't you tell us you had such an awesome house?"

I shrugged "never really thought of it" I replied truthfully.

Nothing more was said as we walked into the family room and everyone gasped. There stood the head man in our family, in his dragon form.

**Naru's P.O.V**

There sat the largest thing I've ever seen. It was as big as the room, with large wings that rose to the ceiling. It was completely silver, with green eyes. It had a long snout with spike like things attached to the head, as well as on the tips of the wings. Spikes also went all the way down its spine, onto its tail, which it was using to block the door. **(A/N: if the description isn't good enough, go on Google pictures and look up "beautiful dragons" and it's the big silver dragon sitting in a rocky region.)**

Blue Fire came out of its snout and it lowered its large head until it was to my level. Its eyes showed the knowledge of things I doubted that I could understand. Eventually the shock wore off and I said with as much determination as I could in from of something like this "what are you?"

It gave a roar, and for a moment I thought it would attack, and then I realized it was laughing. "In all my years" it said in a thundering boom of a voice, much like lightening "I have never met a human brave enough to ask me that question. I am what you call a dragon."

Everyone gasped except Mai, who for some reason looked calm. The dragon looked over to Mai and gave her what I could only guess was a smile "hello, my little granddaughter."

She gave a nod and said "you seem weak for some reason Grandfather. Fight too many demons? Or did someone challenge you for leadership?"

He gave her an odd look before saying "I see Selecta has given you her attitude."

She glared and said with venom "I'm surprised you even speak of your daughter. After all, you did nothing but watch as she was killed."

Everyone, including me, was watching her in shock. This was her head of her home? Just why was it a different species then? Why isn't she scared out of her skin?

He watched us for a moment then said "I'm guessing you never told them of your bloodline. Why didn't you? It'd be much easier than for whenever you went to a gather to tell them where you were."

She answered with "I saw no point in telling them until now that I'm not human, but a dragon."

I could feel my eyes widen, what was she talking about? I look at Mai to see something I never saw before, a sad look in her eyes as she watched us all react.

**Mai's P.O.V**

I saw Naru's eyes widen as he franticly searched my face, as though looking for the sign of joking in my face or eyes. Knowing he would find none, I watched, resigned, as everyone stared at me and my Grandfather.

I looked at them and said "I never told you all because I expected this, and I know you'll hate me. In the ancient code of dragons long before me or eve my grandfather, there was a law placed in our code, and that law was that humans shall never know about dragons. This was placed because in medieval times, as you call them, because we tried to make allies with humans, only to be cut down. Since then it's against our laws to even speak to humans. I'm the one and only law breaker of that rule, until now"

I turned to Grandfather and said "I know just what price I have to pay for all I've said, and I don't have any fear of it."

Grandfather smiled before saying "I reveled whom we are first, so there will be no executions today. But, if I were you, I would try to help those humans of yours before their hearts stops breathing."

I gave him a humored look and said "the brain tell the human body to breathe, Grandfather, they don't have there's thoughts coming from their hearts like us."

He gave me a surprised look and said "how odd."

I rolled my eyes and I lead them down to where the base was. They had one of the many buildings entirely to themselves, and sat down. Ready to face there hate, and there questions.

**I want to know whether or not I'm doing a good job! Tell me or I'll keep this to myself, please! JA NE! sorry if updates have been slow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. I hope you like!**

**Flashback/Mai's P.O.V**

_Selecta was cleaning her scales when I ran over, bursting with questions from training._

_"Mother, Mother" I called "is it true that humans use their brains to think?"_

_She gave me a humored look and said "it's quite true my little daughter. There not like us, their thoughts don't circulate through the heart into the body, but through the mind into the body."_

_She gave her mother a puzzled look "but that makes no sense. If the thoughts come from up there then how can they make decisions through the kindness they might or might not possess?"_

_'that's the let down of humans" Selecta replied "they see emotion as a weakness, something to hide as much as possible."_

_I gaped before saying slowly "humans… are very foolish… aren't they?"_

_Selecta smiled and said "most of them are, but not all of them are stupid."_

_"I hope I can meet some who aren't" Mai said truthfully as she curled up next to Selecta._

**End of flashback/ Mai's P.O.V**

I sighed and thought 'I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this week, it was a stupid decision.'

Everyone was staring at me as if I had 5 heads. I looked at them then growled "what?"

Masako gave me a scared look and asked quietly "is what you said true Mai?"

"So what if it is" I replied curtly "I am what I am, deal with it or go home."

Masako looked suspicious "and just why, are we supposed to believe you?"

I sighed and transformed, only my hand, into its true form. It was brown on top with scales that flowed downward and white claws. I also had a white underside of the claw that had even spinier spikes that were used for defense that went upward, the opposite direction of the top.

I stretched the claw completely out in front of them, showing that they could touch if they didn't think it was real. They all jumped back, as though they expected me to slash them. Ayako slowly reached out and touched the tip of my claw lightly.

"Is it okay to touch it?" she asked, seeming worried of angering me.

"Of course it is" I replied promptly "just don't go the opposite direction of my scales, or it might cut you."

They all seemed worried and I said "no need to worry, I'm not going to bite you."

They all seemed ashamed, if their faces were anything to go by. Masako gripped my claw and brought it closer to her. She slowly stroked the scales, as though trying not to hurt herself.

I lifted my hand/claw out of her hand and transformed it back into my human hand.

"What are you?" Ayako asked bluntly "human or dragon?"

"Both" I replied "all dragons have human blood in them; it's a part of the hatching process."

"Hatching process" Masako repeated before asking "you were hatched?"

I almost smiled at how stupid the sentence sounded "all dragons are" I told them "it takes 15,000 years for one egg to hatch."

"Why 15,000?" Naru asked, looking interested

"it's a part of the hatching process" I explained "the egg needs to spend 5,000 years around man, 5,000 years in the ocean, and 5,000 years a part of the sky itself."

"Is it mandatory?' Monk asked

"No" I replied "I wasn't hatched that way, I spent 10,000 among man and the rest of it in the ocean and sky. That's why I like humans so much."

"Why don't dragons like humans?" Lin asked

"Would you be interested in something that tried to kill you?" I asked back, giving them a moment's thought.

"Do you have a dragon form?" Naru asked

"Of course" I replied "I grew up as a dragon, my human form is much harder to live in."

"Then why live as a human?" Masako asked "why not stay with your family?"

"I'm not strong or big enough to stay here without getting knocked off a cliff or something" I replied honestly, blushing at the thought of the differences in size of normal dragons and myself, I was puny.

"Is that the only reason?" Lin asked

"No" I answered "the other reason is my own to keep, you've learned plenty tonight, it's time for bed."

"You have no right to order us!" Monk growled obviously unhappy about not knowing sooner that I was not completely human.

"I'm not ordering anybody" I replied "its clan rule that they all settle down to sleep for the night, if you go out now you'll be stuck wandering the caves all night, trying to figure out how to get back. If you don't want to listen to me, that's fine" I shrugged my shoulders, trying my hardest not to look at their faces. I knew that they must hate me by now.

Before they could say anything, I left the room, walking down the old hallway too my old room.

**Ayako's P.O.V**

I was more than a little confused about Mai's true bloodline. She's not completely human, and is part magical creature? Most would have laughed, but after seeing her grandfather, I have no doubt in my mind. I just want to know why she wouldn't tell us. Not even Naru knew, and she tells him almost everything (at least that's what I thought).

"That was a shock" I announced after she left the room.

"Well no duh" Masako replied, she was looking at her hands "her claws weren't as sharp as they looked."

"What'd they feel like?" I asked, slightly interested. I wanted to know all about dragons now, so I could be a better mother figure to Mai.

"Like snake skin, only warm" she replied, and naru asked

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"Isn't that obvious?" came from the doorway, and I turned to see Livan.

"How so?" I asked, confused"

"Dragon's don't think like humans do" he replied "your mind is up here" he pointed to his head "while our live directly down here" he pointed at his heart "are decisions are directly affected by our emotions, because there a part of the thinking process. While she may not like our family, Mai didn't tell you because she was worried you may turn out to become dragon slayers, like the first humans she ever met were."

"First humans?'I asked

"When mai was 4, human years old, she met her first humans" her told us "and in didn't turn out well, that's all I'll say.

He walked out then, leaving us to our thoughts.

**Hope you liked!**


End file.
